Amores Correspondidos
by Clarii
Summary: Anna y Aurora son chicas que tienen conocimiento de los vampiros, no tienen miedo de ellos, Kaname y Zero son vampiros muy reconocidos y respetados por la sociedad, se conocerán y se enamoraran. ¿Qué pasara mas adelante?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Kaname Kuran un hombre que lo tenía todo en la vida, pero menos algo el amor era lo que le faltaba, pensaba que lo había encontrado en una chica llamada Yuki, pero esta se enamoró y lo engaño con otro hombre, esto lo dejo totalmente destrozado, pasaba frente a un edificio imponente además tenía entendido que era una empresa muy importante, luego se distrajo mirando hacia la calle, sigue caminando hasta que choca con alguien.

— Lo siento no sabía que alguien venia caminando — dijo el chico ayudando a la persona, al ver los ojos queda perdido en ellos

— No diga eso, yo fui la que estaba distraída, lo siento — sonríe en modo de disculpa y también le mira a los ojos

— Ni loco dejo que una linda chica, diga eso — le ayuda a levantarse — ¿Qué tal si me aceptas un café? — le sonríe

— Esta bien, solo que ambos tuvimos la culpa por estar en las nubes — muestra una suave sonrisa — por aquí hay una cafetería cerca — le guía hasta llegar

— Bueno… Mi nombre es Kuran Kaname, un placer haber chocado contigo — le mira a los ojos en todo momento

— Muy bien joven Kuran, me llamo Aurora Misaki, un placer — sonríe y ve la cara de sorpresa del chico

— Eres la dueña del Consorcio Misaki — se acomoda en su silla esperando la respuesta de la chica

— Sí, lo soy, hace no mucho tome el mando de ella, también se perfectamente que tú, eres dueño del Consorcio Kuran, además de otra cosa —

— ¿Así? Y ¿Qué puede ser? — enarca mucho las cejas esperando

— Sé que no eres un humano, sino un vampiro sangre pura — le susurra muy cerca el oído y nota como se tensa

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién se lo ha dicho? — susurra muy bajo mirándola

— Tengo una muy buena amiga, que es cazadora de vampiros, pero me ha dicho que eres muy bondadoso — le susurra mientras ve al camarero — me trae un latte de vainilla y un cheese cake de dulce de leche —

— Yo quiero lo mismo, por favor — ve como se va y se centra en la chica nuevamente — así que sabes de nosotros, acaso no te doy miedo — la ve negar con su cabeza

— La verdad no, me pareces alguien, no se… interesante — ve como le sirven y empieza a degustar

— Vaya agradezco que no me temas, la verdad sería muy… no se… doloroso — susurra viendo como la chica se sonroja

En otra parte una peli-negra, caminaba en el bosque sentía la presencia de un vampiro en el área, con pasos cuidadosos se acerca a un árbol que encuentra a un hombre albino, de cabello blanco, al principio lo contempla y luego saca su arma, pero queda paralizada al ver que este despierta y saca su revolver.

— ¿Por qué intentas matarme mientras tomo mi siesta? — le mira directamente a los ojos

— Eres un vampiro, lo sé, a kilómetros de aquí lo sentí — responde recobrando la compostura

— Si, tienes razón soy un vampiro, pero no porque quise… me convirtieron en uno — baja el arma — adelante dispara —

— Y-yo… bueno — baja el arma — no te matare, pero que haces por esta área, no eres de aquí —

— Tienes razón no soy de aquí, vine con un amigo, pero no se a donde se fue y vine a dormir — se encoje los hombros

— Entonces ese amigo tuyo ¿también es un vampiro? — le mira directamente

— Así es, su nombre es Kuran Kaname, todo mundo sabe que es un gran empresario, pocos saben que es un vampiro sangre pura — se relaja ante su cara de impresión

— Wao! Eso sí, es una sorpresa bueno espero que no haga estragos — se recoge el cabello — bueno hemos hablado mucho y no se tu nombre —

— Tienes razón, perdona mi caballerosidad, mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu, un placer — sonríe

— Anna Hyuga, un gusto Zero — el sonríe — y perdona por amenazarte con un arma —

— Bah, ya ni me acordaba, pero que tal si vamos a tomar algo — le propone

— Vamos conozco uno que está a una cuadra de este parque — se van juntos

 _ **~En la cafetería~**_

— Hemos hablado mucho Aurora, una pregunta ¿tienes novio? — le mira con mucha calma

— No, no lo tengo no soy muy buena en mis relaciones que digamos — apenada por tener que dar esa respuesta — ¿y tú? —

— Tenia una, pero me engaño con otro, después de eso no he tenido otra relación — se fija que su amigo el albino entra con una chica

— Espero que te guste el lugar Zero — sonríe y ve a su amiga — Aurora ¿Qué haces aquí? — se acerca sorprendida — y veo que no estás sola —

— Bueno es que él y yo tropezamos por accidente y vinimos aquí a tomar un latte —le mira — y tú también vienes acompañada —

— A bueno… si te contara como nos conocimos — avergonzada al recordar

— Que tal si mejor nos acompañan en la mesa — sugiere el castaño viendo como su amigo y la chica se sientan, hacen las presentaciones formales

— Pues que le hiciste a Zero amiga — le mira curiosa sin notar que el castaño la observa

— Le apunte con el arma mientras dormía — desvía la mirada

— Sí que eres bárbara, mujer… deberías tener más tacto — suspira y mueve la cabeza en forma de negación

— Tranquila no me disparo, pero es muy divertido verla así — ríe de manera seductora para la pelinegra

Todos se quedan conversando y contando historias de su vida, pero había algo que las chicas no se daban cuenta, aquellos vampiros había quedado prendados de ellas, luego ellos pagan la cuenta de lo consumido, se ofrecen acompañar a las muchachas hacia su carro.

— Bueno gracias por acompañarnos a nosotras, fue muy divertido — comenta la chica de cabello platinado

— Muy cierto, son una muy buena compañía — dice la pelingra con una sonrisa

— Bueno por favor con cuidado, a sus casas, nos vemos pronto — responde el albino con una sonrisa, que muy pocas veces se le podía ver

— No se escaparán de nosotros, aunque quisieran — comenta mirando a la peliplateada a los ojos

Las chicas se van en sus autos dejando, a los hombres cada una luego de una hora llega a su casa, con una sensación de felicidad, mientras tanto ellos.

— Aurora es la mujer que estaba buscando, ella es la indicada, no sé porque apenas la vi a los ojos sentí una conexión especial — revela el de ojos rojos mirando por la ventana

— Lo mismo me paso con Anna, están especial todo de ella, además de que es cazadora, es mía fin del tema — se dirige a bañar

Los chicos habían encontrado con quien deseaban, pasar la eternidad juntos, pero tenían más que claro que habría obstáculos que pasar para ser felices con las chicas que ellos quieran, mientras ellas no dejaban de pensar en ellos.


	2. Revelación

Aurora llego a su casa, con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba más que contenta, pensando en el día que había tenido tanto dentro como fuera de la empresa, empieza a cantar cualquier cosa, camina a la cocina y ve a su madrina, le sonríe

— Hola madrina ¿Cómo estás? — le abraza con suavidad, para luego ir abrir la nevera y sacar un yogurt, luego toma una cuchara y se sienta

— Pues yo bien mi niña, pero tú te vez muy feliz a ver cuéntame que te ocurrió en el día de hoy— sonríe al ver la sonrisa que carga su ahijada y se sienta para oírle

— A ver por donde empiezo— le mira y sonríe —primero pude por fin concretar el contrato con los ingleses, eso me ha aliviado lo suficiente y bueno cabe destacar que Kisuke me ayudó mucho— le cuenta con tranquilidad —además pues… conocí a un chico que es un encanto—

— Me alegro que hayas podido conseguir el contrato con ellos, sé que es muy difícil hacer eso— sonríe emocionada por la noticia, con lo otro queda impresionada — ¿Quién es ese muchacho? —

— Pues se llama Kuran Kaname, la verdad fue no sé, extraño porque cuando lo vi a los ojos, fue fascinante mi corazón no dejaba de latir― le confiesa sonrojada

― Kuran… pero él es un vampiro hija, bueno sé que estas acostumbrada porque yo soy una de ellos, pero no quiero que te lastimen otra vez― dice con voz preocupada

― Tranquila madrina, creo que nos iremos conociendo, es muy temprano decir que me gusta, pero estoy segura que me atrae muchísimo― se ríe tranquilamente

― Confío en ti cariño, entonces ahora vengo iré hacer una llamada― se retira apresurada para llamar a alguien

― Vaya que raro, mejor me sirvo una copa de helado para pensar mejor― sonríe para sí misma y se va para la cocina

― Si comes helado vas a terminar gorda y déjame decirte que no me gustan las gordas, querida primita― dice un chico de cabello negro y está sentado en la ventana

― Bueno ese es tu propio problema, si no te gustan las gordas… por lo demás… ¿Qué haces aquí? ― se sirve su helado de chicle y toma una cuchara

― Termine rápidamente lo que me pediste, por lo demás, pareces muy contenta y creo que es algo más que el cerrar el negocio con los ingleses― le mira fijamente

― Eso no te incumbe primo, que descanses, si puedes― le dice irónicamente

La chica se va a su cuarto, mientras el chico hace muy mala cara por la actitud de su prima, la madrina estaba sentada esperando una llamada, mientras que Anna estaba sentada frente a su padre, el conocido cazador de vampiros Edge Hyuga el cual mira a su hija

― Acaso mi hermosa hija tiene algo que decirme? ― sonríe de manera paternal

― Sí, conocí a un chico muy genial, se llama Kiryuu Zero, es un vampiro, pero a la vez es un cazador, hoy le puse la pistola en la frente no sabes lo avergonzada que me sentí― le cuenta un tanto avergonzada

― Vaya eso es muy interesante― se ríe suavemente ―bueno mi niña me alegro que hayas conocido un chico bueno, ahora ve a descansar un rato― se levanta y le abraza levemente

― Esta bien papá, iré a descansar te quiero mucho― sonríe para abrazarle también y luego se retira cuarto

― Finalmente paso lo que tenía que pasar― susurra para sí mismo y marca el número de la madrina de Aurora ―ya paso…los conocieron― serio

― Edge sabíamos que perfectamente que eso pasaría en algún momento de la vida, es mejor más temprano que tarde― responde la mujer calmadamente

― Carlotta mi hija no me va a perdonar por ocultarle la verdad, incluso mentí en mi apellido, Aurora paso por lo mismo, nos van a odiar― comenta preocupado y suspira frustrado

― Lo sé Edge, pero lo hicimos para para protegerlas, tomamos ese riesgo y sabíamos las consecuencias me imagino que Lucifer debe estar que se arranca las greñas― suspira para luego reírse

― Tienes razón, solo que no quiero perder a mi hija, por algo así, ahora empezará a tener pesadillas dentro de poco, con Anna empezará con los cambios de humor― se tensa al contar aquello

― Sí, eso pasara es inevitable, además sabes que ellos estarán íntimamente más rápidos de lo que canta un gallo, cuando pase aquello entonces podremos revelar toda la verdad, ese idiota no está muy lejos de regresar por ellas― responde entre dientes tensando su mano derecha

― Bueno eso no me agrada del todo, pero sé que pasara, espero que cuando despierte mi esposa… no vaya a matarme por esto, además hay que decirles que son primas, ya que sus madres son hermanas― se estira un poco mirando hacia el techo

― Ya pensaremos en eso después, ahora es mejor ir a dormir y esperar a ver que nos prepara mañana, hasta luego― cuelga y se va a su aposento cansada

― Esto será muy pesado, espero que al final todo salga bien― suspira para cerrar el teléfono e irse a dormir

Al día siguiente cada chica se levanta, se bañan, se visten y van a la empresa, para trabajar, el primo de Aurora estaba un poco serio debido a que ve a su prima muy feliz y sabía perfectamente que había alguien, de la nada ve a dos hombres llegar y entendió perfectamente quienes eran

― ¿Así que ya aparecieron… genial― susurra para sí mismo y se acerca ―buenos días caballeros, se les puede ayudar en algo? ― le mira a los dos

― Buenos días, vengo buscando a Aurora Misaki― responde Kaname de manera tranquila y observando al chico

― Buenos días, yo vengo buscando a Anna Hyuga― contesta igual que Kaname y ve al chico

― Así que están buscando a la presidenta y vice presidenta, puedo saber quiénes son ustedes, el motivo de su visita― sonríe al ver cómo le miran

― Pues yo soy Kuran Kaname, dueño del consorcio Kuran, vengo a ver a la presidenta para hacer el negocio― el castaño muestra su expresión estoica de siempre

― Me llamo Kiryuu Zero, soy también dueño en la empresa Kuran y bueno es cierto lo que él dijo― se pone igual que su amigo mirando al chico

― Muy bien, los voy anunciar con ambas a ver si los quieren recibir, esperen un momento aquí por favor― da vuelta para ir a la oficina de ambas primero va con su prima y toca la puerta

― Adelante― se acomoda en el asiento y mira a su amiga y luego la puerta ― ¿Kisuke qué haces aquí? ― enarca las cejas

― Que bueno que están ambas, hay dos hombres que están aquí, preguntando por ustedes, se llaman Kuran Kaname y Kiryuu Zero― responde observando a ambas chicas

― Oh vaya, pero hazlos pasar de inmediato― contesta Anna rápidamente con una sonrisa

― Al parecer van hacer negocios, eso es bueno― sonríe y mira a su primo ― que esperas, hazlo pasar de inmediato― ve como su primo se va

― Por favor síganme ya lo están esperando― les dice a los dos y los guía abriéndole la puerta de la oficina ―adelante― se hace aun lado para que entren

― Buenos días chicas― dicen los dos viendo a las muchachas

― Buenos días chicos― responde las dos con una sonrisa

― Por favor tomen asiento y hablemos― les dice Anna señalando las sillas

― Gracias― dicen los dos tomando asiento

― Ya que están aquí, me imagino que es para negocios― sonríe Aurora de manera amable

― Así es venimos a negociar con ustedes, además de que queremos salir con ustedes y dejamos claro que no aceptamos un NO por respuesta― responde Kaname con una sonrisa

Ambas chicas sonríe ante eso, empiezan hablar de negocios de inmediato que dura aproximadamente dos horas, en el cual llegan a un buen acuerdo, luego cada uno se lleva a la chica que le gusta, Zero lleva a Anna al parque central para caminar un rato, mientras Kaname llevo a Aurora a comer a un restaurente fino

― Espero que venir a un parque te haya gustado Anna― dice Zero apenado y mira a la chica

― Me encanta este parque así que no te preocupes, es un sitio hermoso y bueno… quiero preguntarte algo― le mira a los ojos

― Preguntame los que quieras, te responderé sin falta― también le mira a los ojos

― ¿Por qué querias salir conmigo? ― se sonroja ante esa pregunta

― Me gustas… se que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero desde que te vi, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza― revela tapándose la boca y desviando la mirada hacia el lago

― Y-yo te gusto― se pone muy roja ante eso ―e-es la primera vez que alguien se me declara y bueno…― se tapa la cara avergonzada ―creo que tu también me gustas― susurra sabiendo que él la escuchara

― Eres una hermosura, Anna― se acerca abrazarla y le besa con suavidad

― Aurora…yo quiero decirte que… no se que me has hecho, pero desde ayer que te vi, no pude olvidarme de ti, me gustas― le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad

― Q-que tu gustas de mí― se pone roja ante el tacto y la revelación ―y-yo tampoco pude olvidarte, no se es raro yo…― se calla de inmediato

Kaname le beso no necesitaba oir mas, ya que la respuesta era mas que suficiente, lo mismo había pasado con Zero y Anna, pero quedaba una interrogante ¿Quiénes eran ellas en realidad? ¿Qué ocultaban Edge y Carlotta?


End file.
